


Henry and the Ink Machine

by Prince_Aiden



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Tags will update as needed, game canon mostly, written in small drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: Novelization of the game Bendy and the Ink Machine. (Being done in small bits to hopefully have frequent updates!)





	1. The Note

_Dear Henry,_

_It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?_

_If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you._

_Your best pal, Joey Drew_

_The old workshop, huh?_ Henry thought as he stared at the pitiful decrypted building that used to house imagination itself. He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic for the old days where Joey and him would sit together talking for hours on end about ideas for the cartoon. Henry loved the demon to death, and when he was drafted, it had broke his heart to say goodbye to the comfortable life he had grown accustomed to. 

He honestly couldn't believe he still had his old key for the workshop too. Who would've thought that after thirty years, he'd still have that small rusty golden key. That little key is all it took to get inside, the door swinging open with a shrieking whine of the rusty hinges. 

The whole place looked like hell. 

Henry sneezed as he entered the dusty building, a disgusted groan coming from the older man as he wiped his hands off on his slacks. He had only been in here maybe a minute and he already felt like he needed a shower. 

The brunet shut the front door behind himself and pocketed his key, giving his pocket a brief pat to double check its safety before moving on further into the animation studio. He couldn't help his goofy smile as he glanced around at the stray ink cans and thrown about film reels. Even if he didn't catch Joey to talk about the letter, he'd be happy with having at least seen the studio once more before closing that chapter of his life behind himself. 

As much as he hated to admit it, working nonstop for days on the little dancing demon was the best time of his life. Who could be miserable when you drew for a living with your best friend? 

...

Okay, he was a little miserable from the hours and the constant cramps in his back and wrists. In the end though, he would happily come back to work if the studio had managed to survive somehow during all these years. He had always wondered what happened to the rest of the crew, so maybe he could get answers to all the questions he's had for years. 

Now, he thought with a frown, if only he could remember where everything was.


	2. The Machine

He... didn’t remember _any_ of this. 

Brown eyes widened as the assumed Ink Machine rose from it’s shadowed depths, the brunets heart giving an anxious skip. Henry’s brain rushed to try and piece together the just the mere existence of such a machine, after all, who would need that much ink? Ink was an absolute, of course, but a machine that could possibly pump out gallons upon gallons? 

Unless, he thought with a thick swallow, that’s not what machine was for at all. Even worse, this could simply be a small piece of a much, _much_ larger puzzle.

Henry simply sighed as he stepped away, turning to leave the dusty holding cell for the machine. He stepped over the hall pipe, choosing to head deeper into the studio.

Might as well figure out how to turn it on.


End file.
